ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Biome
Biomes are places on the Map of Ostlea. These are where creature eggs can be found in the wild. On the creature's view page, the Biome will be listed as 'Obtained From'. Description Ostlea is a thriving realm of magic. Founded long ago by a diverse selection of people, Ostlea is the sanctuary of anyone from rich nobility, hardworking farmers, or mysterious mages. As the kingdom blossomed, abundant magic awoke. Ostlea's blazing deserts, frigid tundra, and vibrant jungles became the home of unknown numbers of fantastic creatures. Some have made it their mission to catalog and befriend these creatures, setting out to discover them and the secrets of magic. Journey into the land of Ostlea. Learn its lore and tales. See what you can discover. Credits * Description: Yunan * Map: Kristhasirah Special Biomes Special creatures, like lairborn Spriter's Alts, are often given special 'Obtained From' locations. These are not biomes which exist, but serve to make the creature extra special. * 5th Circle Of Hell - Spriter's Alt Nightmares * Antartica - Icymanders given as a thank-you for creating them * Canada - Philip (Gryffi's Pinecone) and Spike (LaHaine's Pinecone) * Candycane Forest - Candycane Moths given as a thank-you for creating them * Cone Factory - Gryffi's test Girlcones * Corn Field - Boogie Boos obtained from the Halloween 2015 quest * Cuddle Farm - Spriter's Alt Hellaios * Forbidden Forest - Spriter's Alt Valierawolves * France - Philipine (Gryffi's Girlcone) * Frozen Pond - Frost Ryukoi given as a thank-you for creating them * Gift - creatures obtained from Promo Codes * Hell - Possessed Dracodolls given as a thank-you for creating them, and Rhynn's Girlcone * Hyperborea - Spriter's Alt Winter Rangifers * Koi Pond - Spriter's Alt Ryukoi * London - a special Lairborn Common Bloody Rat owned by Gryffi * Milky Way - Spriter's Alt Interstellar Dragons * North Pole - Birbs and Festive Pogolons given as a thank-you for creating them * Oprah Gryffi - creatures Gryffi gave out as gifts via the forums * Pinecorn's Field - Mochiccino's Spriter's Alt Boogie Boos * Riddle Mansion - Rhynn's Spriter's Alt Boogie Boos * Santa's Workshop - Candycane Plushies given as a thank-you for creating them * Sewers - Rats given as a thank-you for creating them * Sludge Puddle - Spriter's Alt Loveslugs * Snowy Forest - Spriter's Alt Forest Draughts * Spooky Forest - Spriter's Alt Teruterus * SPPPAACCEEE - one of the Spriter's Alt Interstellar Dragons * Starbucks - Spriter's Alt Coffee Dragons * Test - creatures which Gryffi has used for testing purposes * The Abyss - Spriter's Alt Rats * The Aquarium - Spriter's Alt Royal-Winged Rays * The Ashes - Spriter's Alt Fenn * The Owlery - Spriter's Alt Nyskra * The Shadows - Spriter's Alt Sus * Tim Hortons - Iced Coffees given out as a thank-you for creating them * Toy Factory - Cuddle Plushies and Candycane Plushies given as a thank-you for creating them * Tree - Pinecones * Vesuvius - Spriter's Alt Salamanders Old Biome Map Before the First Birthday, the map looked quite different. Instead of a visual representation of each biome, there was literally a map of the Ostlean country. Links *Map page *Amorae Forest *Castle Ruins *Elegema Forest *Lyzta's Jungle *Mt. Ekoh *Mystic Caverns *Ostern Valley *Penitent Path *Scylla's Cove *Sunanie Glacier nl:Bioom Category:Locations Category:Biomes